My Sweet Elizabeth
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a story about Jason and his past and present lives with Elizabeth. They are sad and very tragic. I am doing this from Jason's point of view. I want feedback on whether Jason should save Elizabeth from a terrible fate or realize that he loves her when it is too late. I do not own the characters, they are from ABC and General Hospital.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about a tragedy that may happen but I am not too sure of how I want the outcome to be. I believe that Jason right now needs to really think about his past with both Sam and Elizabeth. I can't see how Jason would ignore the past between himself and Elizabeth. The writers right now want to please a certain viewer and I think that they have truly trashed my favorite characters. Jason has always been drawn to Liz even when he was with Sam. I think that he does have feeling for Sam but they are not as deep as his feelings for Elizabeth. I was going to do a one-shot but instead I am going to have him have a series of dreams about Elizabeth. I have done this before with their past lives and this time, the dreams are only going to be from Jason's point of view. They will take place in a week. The last dream will be about a future event. Not too far into the future. If he truly believes in these dreams he will be able to save her if not, then he will watch her die. I need to hear from you, the ones who like my stories to tell me which way I should go on this fan-fic. I do not own any of the characters, ABC and General Hospital do.

Jason was going through a rough time with his memories. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do or who he wanted to be with. Sam, was his wife and he felt that he owed her something by being there for him. She wanted them to be together but she didn't want to push him in any way. He also felt a strong pull with Elizabeth. They had a very turbulent past and they shared a child. He often found himself dreaming of her but it was like she was in a different time. There were times when Elizabeth would tell Jason about a dream that she had and he would laugh because he had the same dream. The problem with those dreams they didn't seem to be a dream but more like a memory.

The memories that he was having since he took a tumble off his motorcycle was maddening to him. He remembered his family all of them. He had past back from before he lost his memory the first time as a Quartermaine and also when he was a Morgan. His past was something that was intertwined with Elizabeth was a lot deeper than of anyone else.

His went to see both of his sons and took them out to the park. He watched them interact together and it was magic. He felt like he could do this forever but he had a feeling that this was soon going to be over. He had been so mean towards Elizabeth and he couldn't figure out why. He loved her and he knew that but she lied to him and he wanted her to just disappear. He wanted to make things work with Sam but it seemed so forced. Carly tried to tell him that he needed to be with Sam and he found it almost funny that she was doing the same things to him that he had done in his past.

The boys had a great time with their father and he took them to Kelly's for dinner. Sam was picking Danny up there and Jason was going to bring Jake home to his mother on Spoon Island. "Okay, guys eat up. We soon will have to be going. This week is a big deal because of the Nurses' Ball. I know that Jake you are going to be in it and I am so proud of you. Danny, I think that we may be able to talk your mother into taking you so you can see your brother's act."

Sam came and got Danny and gave Jason a kiss goodbye. She told Jake to have a good night and that she was looking forward to seeing him on stage. Jake did not like Sam at all but he really loved his little brother. Jason put money down for their meal and left a great tip for the waitress.

Jason got up to Windermere and knocked on the door. Hayden answered the door and for some reason when he looked at her all he could see was the color red. He looked at her like she had bathed herself in blood but not her own. He looked again at her and it was gone. Jason walked in and saw Franco talking to Elizabeth. He wanted to see how Jake was doing. Jason was not having it at all.

"I am dropping my son off but maybe I should take him home with me. I don't want you around my son or his brothers. You are nothing but trouble Franco." Franco didn't care how Jason felt about him. He liked Jake and wanted to help him. Elizabeth was caught in the middle and she was at a loss at what to do.

"Jason, thank you for bringing Jake home. The boys and I are looking at a few places near the hospital. I hope to find a nice three-bedroom rental in a nice area. I thought that I would have found one by now but it is harder to find one that will be a good fit for the boys and myself." She let Jake give his father a hug goodbye and then took Jake to his room. She thought that he would leave but he was enraged at the thought of Franco being there.

"You need to leave right now Franco. I don't need you helping my son, Jake. I remember everything that you have done and you are lucky to be alive right now. You need to leave my family alone and Port Charles."

Franco was not about to let Jason tell him what to do. His fascination with Jason ended a long time ago and he really like helping Jake. He knew that he was the only one who could reach him because Jake was like him when he was a child. "I will leave when Elizabeth wants me too. You can go boss someone else and forget about bossing myself or Elizabeth. Jake likes and trusts me. I think that you are jealous because he trusts me more than he trusts you. I listen to him and that kills you because for some reason you have everyone telling you what to do and feel and when it comes to Elizabeth and Jake, you just don't care enough. It is either that or you think you owe them more than you owe Elizabeth and Jake. They truly love you. Every time you come in the room and Elizabeth sees you, she smiles. She hasn't been doing that a lot lately. You have hurt her to the core. You are the one that should leave." Jason looked at Franco and no matter what he tried to say back to Franco, he knew that the man was right.

"Tell them, goodbye for me. I have a bad headache coming on so I need to go." Franco watched Jason leave and he felt a shiver go down his spine.

Jason looked at the rocks and for some reason, he sees a body at the bottom of the cliff. He can't tell who she is but he knows that it is a female laying on the rocks. He watches the waves take her body away. A shiver goes down his spine and he feels like it was his Elizabeth. His sweet Elizabeth.

He made it to his place and took a long hot shower. The images were still playing around in his head. He hated seeing that image but he knew that there was a reason why he saw it. He just prayed that it was just his imagination and not something that was going to happen or had happened.

He went to bed soon after and he started to dream.

Jason knew this place that he was in and he knew that it happened a long time ago. He was young, just about sixteen when his sister brought home her friend. They lived in a small town outside of Philadelphia. It was during the civil war and he was about to go protect his family and town being a soldier for the north. "Jacob, you need to come over here right now. I want you to meet my friend, Isabella. Her family just moved from New York City a few months ago. Her father is a sergeant in the army for the north just like you are. She is staying here because her mother had passed away a few months ago from some bad flu. Her father is going to lead you and the men from this area and so she is staying with our family. Papa and Mama are delighted to have someone as beautiful and smart as Isabella. I think that they want her to marry our brother Alan Jr. I don't know why when she would be more suited with you. Isabella, this is my brother, Jacob. Jacob, this is my best friend Isabella." The three of them made it across the field to their house.

Dinner was set for six like every night. They sat down with both Isabella and her father, Anthony Smith. The meal was delicious and soon Emily was showing Isabella where they would be sharing a room.

Jacob was smitten and so was his older brother, Alan. Isabella fell for Jacob right away. He was a bit shy like her and he loved farming and taking care of the animals. The men were leaving in a few days. Isabella went to see Jacob who was in the barn taking care of the animals. She was quiet and shy and at first he didn't realize that she was there. He started talking to the animals about how much he wanted to be able to stay on the farm and marry Isabella. One of the cows started to moo and when Jacob turned around he almost knocked over Isabella.

"My friends call me Bella. I hear everyone calls you Jake. I like you too and I would love to be able to write to you while you are away. I will keep an eye for your sister. She has the boys around here going crazy with her beauty. That is something that I don't have. I am smart and I hope to be a teacher someday when this war is over."

Jake looked at Bella and threw some hay at her. "You are beautiful. That is what Bella means. I agree with that statement and I would be honored to write to you. I just want to know one thing first. What would it be like to kiss you? I bet you taste as sweet as a strawberry."

"There is only one way to find out." Jake slowly kisses Bella. He backed her up to the stalls where the cows were. He tripped and they both fell laughing into the hay. He kissed her again and they both could feel how excited each of them were. Bella got up and brushed the hay from her clothes but some of it was still in her hair. Jake got most of his out before they headed out of the barn into the main house.

Alan Jr. saw his little brother and the girl he wanted to marry kissing in the hay. He was very upset and he didn't want to see her marry him. He was always coming in second to his younger brother. This time he was not about to come in last.

Alan Jr. went in to talk to Isabella's father. "Sir, I have something disturbing to tell you. My younger brother has tried to hurt your daughter. I saw him kissing her in the hay. He was on top of her. She probably wanted to get up but he wouldn't let her." The army sergeant was upset to find out that one of his men were putting the moves on his daughter.

Jake walked by the sergeant when Bella's father pulled him aside. "I heard that you were forcing yourself on my daughter. Your brother saw you both in the hay with you on top of her kissing her. He believes that she wanted to get away but you wouldn't let her." Jake knew that he was in trouble but he knew that Bella would tell her father the truth.

Bella was walking to her room with Emily when her father asked her if there was something that he needed to know. "Dad, everything is fine. I am very happy here."

"I heard that Jake forced you onto the hay and tried to have his way with you."

"Dad, I can assure you that I was not forced. We accidently felt into the hay and he was on top of me because of that and we were kissing. That is all. We had talked about writing each other when he leaves and that we would get married when he returns from the war."

Jake and his father heard everything that Bella had to say and Jake was relieved to hear that she didn't feel forced. "Okay, then it is settled when Jake comes home, he will marry Bella." Jake and Bella were very happy and so were her father and his parents. The only one who was not happy was Alan Jr. He wanted Isabella for himself. He was going to wait till Jake and the sergeant were gone and he was going to get his girl one way or another.

A few days later, Jake said goodbye to his future wife and his family. Bella kissed her father goodbye and her future husband. She was very happy to be marrying someone who loved family and the farm life like Jake did. She watched him leave and then she knew that she was in trouble.

Jake and Bella wrote each other, every week, at least once a week if not more. Bella poured her heart and soul into her letters. She didn't tell Jake about the moves that Alan Jr was trying to make on her. She only told Emily and no one else. Emily tried to protect her from Alan Jr as much as she could be soon she was going to be away at college. Emily told her mother about Alan Jr and asked her to watch out over her.

Jake had been gone for six months and was coming home in three more months. By the time he came home, the Bella that he knew and loved would not be there. The last couple of letters that Bella sent Jake were very upsetting. She told Jake that Alan Jr had beat her up twice and even hit his mother and father trying to protect her. He was drinking when this happened and he always apologized. The last letter that was sent to him was from his sister. He was going to be coming home that week when he received the letter that would turn his life upside down.

Alan Jr went to a bar for a couple of drinks. Emily was home for a couple of weeks in between classes. She couldn't wait to see her family especially since Jake was going to be there. She got home when she saw Elizabeth. She was not herself and didn't want to talk. Emily went in to see her parents. They were both very quiet and it looked like they had been hurt.

"Dad, what is going on? Why is Bella looking like a ghost and no one is saying anything?" Just then Alan Jr. came into the house. He smelled like a brewery and Emily stepped back from him. Alan Jr. then hit his little sister. He pushed her into the table and laughed when he saw her cry. Bella came out and yelled at him to leave her alone. "Look who can finally speak. You know I love it when you fight back. You make me want you and then you tell me no. Well, you know that I don't do "no". When my little brother sees you next week and knows that you are not a virgin anymore, he will drop you like the whore that you are." Bella slapped him with all she had. That made him madder than he ever was before.

"Your brother is twice the man that you will ever be. He will know that you forced yourself on me and that I didn't do it willingly. I will never love you because I love your brother. Jake is someone who makes me feel safe and alive. He and I will be getting married as soon as he gets here. My father knows what you have done and your parents do too. They know that I would never go willingly with you. You disgust me."

With the alcohol that was in his system and the anger that he felt towards her and his brother, he truly lost it. He grabbed her and pulled her outside. He ripped her clothes off and raped her. He took his pleasure on her over and over again. He beat her so bad that she couldn't even cry. Then when he was finished with her he stabbed her with his knife. She died at the age of fifteen. She truly believed that Jake would make it in time to save her from his brother but he was too late.

Emily was crying and so were her parents. They truly thought of Bella as one of their own. They couldn't understand how their son could do that to someone else. He then took off on his horse and no one ever saw him again.

Jake read the letter over and over again. The pain that he felt was overwhelming. He knew that she would want him to go on but he couldn't think straight. There was one more skirmish and he was home. He never made it because he didn't have it in him to fight any more. Bella's father watch the young man die on the battlefield and knew it was because his daughter had died. He brought the young man's body home to his family. He told them about the last day and that his heart was broken over losing Bella. He didn't want to fight and he didn't want to live so he let them get him. I tried to tell him that Bella would want him to move on but he couldn't do it.

Jason woke up with tears in his eyes. The dream was so real that he could feel how Jake felt when he was on that field on the last day of his life. When he saw what had happened to Bella, he lost it. It made since to him why he and his brother never got along.

A/N: If you want Jason to save Elizabeth from her death on the cliffs, leave it in the comment section. I hope you like this dream and the dreams to follow. Carolyn


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I will have Jason save Elizabeth. I do believe in true love and soul mates. I know that they are characters on a television show but I have watched them over the years and I have grown to love these two characters together. I like writing both dark stories and light stories. These are a little more on the dark side but you can see their love in their past lives which happen to linger into the next life. It is like when someone meets someone for the first time and it feels like you known them forever. That is how I think of Elizabeth and Jason. Well time for another past life. Sweet dreams everyone. I do not own these characters, they belong to General Hospital and ABC.

Jason woke up from his dream in a cold sweat. He could still feel the desperation that Bella and Jake had for each other. They loved totally and even though they were only together a few days, to them it was forever. The letters that they wrote to each other just deepened their feelings. Jason went and took a shower. It seems lately that he has had to take a lot of them since getting his memories back. He has not told Elizabeth that he has his memories yet and he is wondering why he is doing this to her and to himself. His memories of a young Elizabeth are so pure that he doesn't want to hear anyone else say something about them. To everyone else, he only remembers them and not her. But truly how could they think that he could not remember the one person who stole his heart with just one smile. The twinkle in her beautiful blue eyes were enough of a temptation but those lips and what she could do with them were also memories that he dares not talk about. He doesn't even try to think about but of course that is not how the world works.

His plans for the day were to take Jake to see his counselor. He was also supposed to see Franco for art therapy but he hoped that Elizabeth would forget about that and let him keep Jake away from the demented man.

Elizabeth usually very good at knowing who to trust and who to stay away from but he felt that the problems between the two of them were making her dig her heels in a little more than she normally would do.

Jason went to Kelly's and got himself some breakfast and a cup of strong black coffee. He just wanted to get the past night's dreams out of his head but then he saw Sam and he couldn't help but think about some of the dreams he had about her, Elizabeth and himself. The three were usually drawn together for some reason and it never ended very well.

"Hey Sam! I was just leaving to pick up Jake for his therapy session. I will call you later." Sam was not about to have that. She was tired of being pushed aside so he could spend time with Jake which usually meant time with Elizabeth.

"I will go with you. It is a beautiful day to be on the water and I would love spending time with Jake." Jason looked at Sam and knew that he was in trouble. He didn't want to be around her. He was thinking about his son, Jake and also about his sweet Elizabeth. He didn't know why he kept thinking of her that way when he has been nothing but mean and rude to her. He just feels it in his heart and what he had been doing lately was his way of protecting his heart against her. It wasn't really working but what could he do.

"I promised Jake that it would be just the two of us. He would have gone with his mother but he woke up late so she called to ask me if I would go." He didn't want to tell her that he wanted to do it but he made it sound like he was doing Elizabeth a favor instead of giving him a reason to stay away from Sam.

"Are you sure, because I think that Jake wouldn't mind if Danny and I went with you two." Jason loved the way she would include Danny into it when he tried to spend time alone with Jake. She was always trying to make it almost a game if he spent time with Jake he needed to spend time with Danny too, usually at the same time. She would even call off a sitter and the say needed one just so Danny would already be with him when he went to get Jake. Jake liked Danny but he didn't like Sam at all. This kind of threw him but he figured it was because his mother really didn't like Sam and so by nature he picked up on it and he decided he felt the same way. Jason himself started to feel that way too. He felt guilty about that because of Danny but that didn't stop him from wanting to stay away from his son's mother.

He paid for his meal and coffee and left a tip for the waitress. He gave her a hundred and walked out the door. The waitress tried to give it back to him but he was already gone. He watched the lady that was harassing him follow him out of the restaurant.

He got on the launch and she was about to get on too. "Sam, I really want to be nice but I don't want you to come when I go get my son. If you need to see your cousin, just wait for the next launch." Sam was pissed and Jason knew it. He didn't really want a scene but he knew that he had to talk to Elizabeth and tell her that he has his memories back and that he loves her. He just prayed that Sam wouldn't get to her first but he had to concentrate on getting his son to his therapy session.

Sam decided that if Jason wanted to play games that she could play games too. She knew that Jason hadn't told her that he got most of his memories back. She also wanted her to know that everyone else already knows except for the ones he didn't care about. His own words he told to Sonny.

Sam saw Elizabeth at the nurses' hub. She was working on a patient's chart when Sam went over to tell her the good news. "Elizabeth, I have great news for you, Jason has his memories back. He told me first of course, and then he told Carly and Sonny. He also told his mother and Michael. I guess he has told everyone that he needed to tell. I guess that means that you are not important enough for him to tell you himself. Well my job is done, I have to go. Tell him I will see him later after he takes care of Jake. We just had breakfast together at Kelly's." Sam looked into Elizabeth's eyes and knew that she hurt her. She was satisfied with the damage that she had done and left the hospital. She was walking on air because even if he wanted to get back with her, she would never take him back. She made sure of that.

Jason picked up Jake and headed to the hospital. Jason told his son that he has his memories back and that he was both happy and sad about them. He told Jake that he couldn't tell his mother about them right away because some of them didn't make sense. "Jake, I want you to know that I love your mom, you and your brothers. I hope you know that." He got them to his therapy session on time and went to wait for him close by so he could talk to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I want you to know that Jake is at his therapy session. I want to talk to you. I have my memories back and there are some things that I need to ask you." Elizabeth pretended not to hear him so he knew that Sam had come over and told her that he got his memories back and he told Sam but not her.

"I get that you are mad but there is a reason why I didn't go to you first. Please come sit down where we can talk or maybe go out on the roof. There are things that I need to ask you and I know that we have a deep connection that I don't have with anyone else."

Elizabeth was hurt but she decided that she needed to hear him out. Her mind was going a million miles a minute and she just didn't want to hear him say he loved Sam and not her.

The two of them walked onto the roof. When Jason looked down he could see the cliffs on Spoon Island again. He saw her body and knew that it was Elizabeth but when he saw the blood on Hayden, it had switched to being blood on Sam.

"Okay, first of all I should have come to you first. I have been in love with you for a very long time. I realized that I don't love Sam and that we have both hurt each other badly in the past. I couldn't give up Sonny and Carly for you. I know that is what hurt us the most. The other thing was you going back and forth between Lucky and myself. The other thing that has been making my mind go crazy has been my dreams. I have dreams about us but they aren't us now but I guess in the past. Last night I had a dream about being in the Civil War. You were beautiful but your name was Isabella Smith and everyone called you Bella. I was Jacob but everyone called me Jake. Emily was there and you became friends with her and with me. My brother, AJ was also in love with you. I was a soldier and we were to be married when I got back."

"I know. We wrote each other at least once a week if not more. Alan Jr was obsessed with me and did not take no for an answer. Your parents tried to help me because you and my father were gone to war. Emily was in college. Alan Jr. would rape and beat me up. Your parents tried to get him to stop and then he turned on them and started hurting them too. I could take him hurting me but I could not take him hurting your parents. It crushed me. I didn't write you as often and I would make you worry about me. I didn't mean to do that but I was so lost and I knew that you were on your way home. That was the only thing that kept me calm. Your sister came home just before you were to come home. Emily and Alan Jr had a terrible fight and when he hit her I lost it. I took all the anger in me and hit him as hard as I could across the face. He just laughed at me and started calling me names. He said that no one would marry me now because I was his whore. I told him that he was wrong and that I loved you and you would still love me. He then grabbed me and took me outside. He beat me, tore off my clothes and raped me. When he was finished he stabbed me and watched me die. He then left like nothing had happened." Elizabeth looked into Jason eyes and knew that they had the same dream again. It had been a while but she knew that the dreams would only get more intense.

"I stopped and watched as the south was coming at us. I shot a couple of them but I let them get me. I died with your father watching over me. He took my body home to my family. I watched them bury both of us together."

"I realized that the dream was really one of our past lives. I also knew that you are the one for me and that Sam is not the one that I want to be with and that is why she told you everything she did. She probably also told you what I said to Sonny and that we had breakfast together. I did not meet her for breakfast. I was there just finishing up when she showed up. I tried to go and she followed me out of there. I told her that I was taking Jake for his therapy session for you since Jake slept in late. I did not tell her that I had asked you because I didn't want to be around her. She must have gotten mad and that is why she told you what she did."

Elizabeth shook her head and he saw the tears in her eyes. He went over to kiss her. He took her into his arms and kissed her softly at first. Then when she started to respond, the kiss deepened. She remembered that feeling from her dream and she knew it was only going to get better. "I should be crazy for letting you back so fast after everything that we have done for to each other. I love you, sometimes I wonder why but then I feel this pull towards you and I have been trying to find it everywhere but I only have it for you. You are my heart and my true love." Jason just took her into his arms and gave her a sweet little kiss.

"I think that Jake is probably wondering where we are. I was also thinking about Franco and how he connects with Jake. I may regret it later but I think that maybe I was wrong and that Franco can actually help him. I just don't know how to talk to him without fighting. You will have to be the one to do it."

"I will let Franco and Jake know that you will allow this but you have to give Jake some time so he will feel safe and secure with us. I think he is afraid and I am with him that we will get close again and then Sam will tear us up again. You will leave me again for her. I don't think that I can handle that." The two of them walked hand in hand back to where Jake was having his therapy sessions. Jake came running towards his parents. He then looked down and saw that they were holding hands like they used to do.

"Please tell me that I am not seeing things. Are you two holding hands?" Jason looked at his son and smiled.

"Yes, you are not seeing things. I am holding your mother's hand. I have been talking with her while you were in your session. There are a lot of things to talk about and I think that I was wrong about leaving your mother. I have my memories back and I have realized that no one is perfect and while I hate that your mom lied, I finally understand why she did it. We have both done things to hurt each other but we always get back together. I am praying that this time, everything works out the way it should. I am no longer working with Sonny and I plan on putting my family first. So, I have also thought about the art therapy sessions that you have with Franco and I was wrong about that too. You feel safe and comfortable with him. You can talk to him about what bothers you and you should be able to continue that. Your mom is going to talk to Franco about taking you back on as client. If you feel uneasy with him, tell either your mom or me. Your safety is important to both of us. You feeling better about yourself and getting over whatever that crazy old lady did to you in Greece needs to come out. It is important that you get it out and tell someone so you can feel more like Jake. I know it doesn't make sense but someday I hope it does." Jake looked at his father and then his mother. He could see that his father really was trying.

"Okay, I hope that you two don't mind but I have to get back to work and when I see Franco I will talk to him about taking Jake back as his client. I love you two." She went back to her hub and watched her son and his father leave.

Later in the day, Franco came over to see Elizabeth. She had sent him a text asking him to see her when he got to the hospital. "Okay, I am curious why you want to see me? I know that you don't want me around Jake. I got it. There is no need to tell me again."

"Franco, I was wrong about that. I want to thank you for what you have done for my son. I also want you to keep helping him. I have talked to Jason and he agrees with you. He didn't want another argument with you but he realizes that Jake needs you. We want the best for our son and we may never really know what that woman did to our son but we want him to be able to know that we do really care for him. He knows that his father has agreed to let him see you and he is very happy. Can you forgive us and take him back?" Franco was taken back by this request. He never thought that Jason would ever agree to anything that he wanted to do even if it helped his son especially since he heard that he got his memories back.

"Yes, I will take Jake back as my client. I am free tomorrow afternoon around three if that sounds good."

"Yes, I will have Jake here at three to see you. Thank you. I know that Jake will be very happy to see you again. I am also happy that you will be helping him too." Franco then hugged the petite brunette and walked away. He was finally feeling better about himself and this was just another way to feeling better.

Elizabeth went back to Spoon Island and saw Jason standing there watching her. She felt a chill as he looked at her and for some reason even though she felt the chill she also felt safe when he looked at her. Jason on the other hand, felt that he needed to get her away from Spoon Island as soon as possible. He didn't know why but the visions of her laying on the rocks kept coming back. The fear and sadness of seeing her there was breaking his heart.

"Can you do me a favor? I know that I don't have much room at my new place but can you and our boys stay with me there until we find a place for you to live. Either that or I put you up at the Metro Court. I just feel like something bad is going to happen here and I need you to be safe and our boys too." Elizabeth looked at him and realized that he was serious.

"Okay, we will stay at the Metro Court until the Nurses' Ball. Then we will have to find a bigger place. Help me get the boys packed and we will go." Jason helped and soon the five of them were on their way to the Metro Court. Jason had gotten the Penthouse Suite and it had plenty of room for her and her boys until they found a place. Jason paid for two months and Elizabeth tried to say no to it. She then decided that it was better to just let him win and then talk him out of it later.

The boys loved the suite and were happy about staying there. They were really glad to get away from Hayden.

"Jason, can you do me a favor and stay the night with us? I don't know why but I have a feeling that we are going to have another one of those dreams tonight." Jason kissed her lightly on her forehead and then Elizabeth looked down and saw his duffle bag.

"I am already ahead of you." Jason and Elizabeth smiled at each other. They both knew it was going to be a long night.

The boys ordered room service and soon their dinner was there. They all sat around the dining room table and ate. Elizabeth had her sons take their showers and get ready for bed. Then the five of them sat in the living room and watched movies. The boys were soon asleep and Jason put them in their rooms.

Elizabeth got ready for bed and Jason soon followed. Jason was cuddled up to Elizabeth and fell fast asleep.

Jason is soon in another life. The year was 1941 and Elizabeth and Jason were married a few years before that. They had a daughter named Lila and she was the love and light of the family. Elizabeth was a nurse at the navy hospital while Jason was a captain in the Navy. He was stationed in Pearl Harbor for the past six months. They originally came from New York. Elizabeth loved Hawaii but she was missing New York right now because Christmas was coming.

"Liz, sweetheart, I promise you that we will go to see our family this Christmas. I have the time off and there is no reason not to go. I will do anything to make you happy." Elizabeth knew that it was the first week of December so she calmed down because she knew that she was going home soon.

"Our nanny will be here tomorrow morning because I have the morning shift at the hospital. I promised some of the mothers that were working that I would help out and take a shift. I also know that you have your shift tonight and that you won't be back till tomorrow night. I hate these 24 hour shifts but at least we know that in a couple of weeks we will be back in the cold and snow. Lila will love it." Jason just laughed at his wife because he knew that she was right.

The next morning was December 7th, 1941. It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Hawaii. The sun was coming up and the nanny just showed up. Elizabeth was getting dressed for her shift. She held her sweet daughter in her arms and then she walked out the door.

Jason had been on the ship for the past twelve hours and he knew that by six o'clock he would be home for dinner. Neither one of them knew that they were never going to make it home to see their daughter again.

First sign of trouble came into flight deck that there were enemy planes in the area. At first, it looked like a few and then they realized that it was a full blown attack. The planes shot at anyone and anything that they could. They did as must destruction as they could in the shortest amount of time. Their job was to kill as many people as possible and then themselves.

Jason ordered the men to attack the incoming planes, the best way they could. The second thing was to save themselves and as many others as possible. He knew that the boat was going to sink and that he was going down with it. The fight was not long but it was lethal. Jason prayed for himself and his crew. He prayed for all the men and women that they were going to lose that morning and their families. He prayed for his beautiful wife and daughter and for himself. He also prayed for his beloved country and countrymen. His last words were, "I love you Lizzie and Lila. God forgive us."

Just then another torpedo hit the ship and anyone left on it was killed. Elizabeth realized that something was wrong the minute she left her house. She was halfway to the hospital which was a mile away. She saw the planes flying low over the island. She realized after the third plane went by that they were enemy planes. She ran towards the hospital, and prayed that she would make it safely. She prayed her husband and beautiful little daughter. She also prayed for all the people on the island and their great country. She made it inside the hospital.

There was chaos all around her and the doctors were pulling her in all different directions. She had been there for about ten minutes when the bombs started hitting the building. The first bomb hit a section that was closed down at the moment which was good but she knew that she didn't have much time. She tried to get as many people out of the hospital as soon as they possibly could go. She wanted to get back to her beautiful daughter but she knew that she couldn't leave. She had to do as much as possible before going home. She went to get her things and help the people outside when one of the planes had run out of gas and plowed into the hospital. She never made it out of the hospital.

Jason and Elizabeth both woke up crying. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and knew that they had another one of those dreams. She wished that he didn't because she knew how much they hurt. Jason grabbed onto her and held her for all he was worth. He could feel that she was slipping away from him and if he didn't figure out what to do, the visions that he was seeing were going to come true.

If you had a chance to save someone you love, even if they hurt you badly. Would you do anything to save them or would you let them go?


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight's dream is going to be in Salem during the witch trials. I hope you like it. I don't own any of the characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital.

Jason woke up with Elizabeth wedged into his side. He can tell that she had the same dream as him. It is always hard when you can feel the loss and know that there is nothing that you can do about it. He moved over enough not to disturb her. She looked like she was having a nice dream so he let her sleep.

Jason walked into the living room and saw all three boys watching television and being quiet. They were happy that Jason was back in their lives and that their mom was starting to smile again. That is when Jason heard her scream. He knew then the dreams might be the same but the timing was a little different.

He ran up to her and he let her cry. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Did I wake the boys?" Jason just held her and kissed her cheek. He could taste the salt of her tears when he kissed her.

"The boys were already up and watching television. I say we get dressed and go downstairs to get something to eat or we can order room service and watch television with our sons."

"I say we order room service and watch cartoons. I have today off but I have rehearsals for the Nurses' Ball and Jake's appointment at 3. Other than that I am free today." The two of them walked into the living room. Jason called down for room service and ordered up a feast for the five of them.

When room service came, Jason gave the waiter a big tip. The waiter knew then in order to be tipped well, doing it quickly and efficiently was the way to go. Also knowing you get better tips with better service was something he should do anyway.

The five of them sat down and ate breakfast. The boys wanted to know what kind of dream could make their mother scream like that. She told them she couldn't remember but she looked right at Jason and he knew that she remembered. "I was thinking that maybe when school gets out we should go on a trip to Pearl Harbor. I think that we should take a look at some of our history and it could be a lot of fun. Just think of all the pretty girls with their grass skirts and leis." Aiden and Jake laughed at that. They were trying to picture their mother in a grass skirt.

Cameron knew what they looked like and he couldn't wait to see some pretty girl like Emma wear one. Jason looked at her and knew that it had bothered her about the war.

The boys went back into the living room while the two of them went out on the balcony to talk. "Okay, I am guessing that you want to see if the people that we have been dreaming about are real. I have been thinking about that two. We have had at least five dreams like that or memories. I think that maybe we should start in our library here and see what we can find. The one thing that is puzzling me is our daughter, Lila. I know she was too young to be my grandmother but it would be cool if we could find her. I think that we should take the boys after the Nurses' Ball and go check out the area and see if anything reminds us of our dream."

Jake was wondered about his mother and walked onto the balcony. He saw his parents kissing and realized that everything was getting better. Jason then got a phone call from Alexis and asked Jason to pick up Danny from her place. Sam was in a foul mood and dropped him off without saying when she was going to pick him up and I have things I have to do that I can't take a young child too. "I will get him and bring him back with me. I am staying at the Metro Court for a few days until the Nurses' Ball. I am hoping to find a bigger place for Elizabeth, the boys and myself."

Alexis didn't want to know why Sam was trying to trick Jason but she knew from experience that it would only backfire on her. "I am going. Lock up when you finished here." Sam didn't even care that she was using her son to get his father's attention.

Elizabeth knew that Sam was trying something but she had too much to do to worry about it. The boys were going to watch their mother practice for the ball and then Jason was going to get Cam and Aiden and take them somewhere when their mother took Jake to his art therapy class.

Jake also had his number to practice and he asked for advice from Cam since Cameron had danced at the ball a couple of times with Emma. The boys were having a great time and then she saw Jason. He was very upset with what happened between him and Sam. It wasn't so much that he had Alexis trick him into picking up Danny but it was more the way she looked when he saw her.

He knocked on Alexis' door and Sam answered. When he looked at her, he could see her push Elizabeth thru a window and Elizabeth's broken body on the rocks. He looked at her a couple of times and each time it was Sam hurting Elizabeth. Elizabeth's blood was on her hands. He had an overpowering feeling of panic and anger that he wanted to hurt her. Danny came running up to him and gave him a big hug. Danny was his saving grace at the moment.

"I am sorry. I should not have used our son to get your attention but you left me no choice. You won't answer my texts or phone calls. What if it were a real emergency? How would I have gotten you then?" Sam tried to make him feel bad but it was working. The only thing that he felt right then was anger.

"I want you to know this. Danny is my son and my priority. I don't want you to use him for your stupid games. If it is an emergency and you can't get in touch with me, call my mother. She will get in touch with me. I don't trust you. You went to see Elizabeth yesterday, to make her upset and angry with me. I love her and I don't love you. I want to make a life with her and our sons. I also want to be a part of Danny's life but I am no longer a part of your life. Are we clear on that?"

"Wait, is that why you are looking at me like I just took your last friend. I didn't think that she was that important to you. You ran to me first and not her. I remember that. I also remember who else you went to see and you didn't see her. How could I have known that it would make you that mad. I thought that we belonged together and you realized what a slut she really is." Jason looked at her like he could just snap her neck and not even think twice about it.

"Just remember this now. Stay out of my life and away from Elizabeth and our boys. We will stay away from you except when it concerns Danny. I will take good care of you both but I will not be a part of your life." Sam was so pissed that she just started hitting Jason over and over again. Jason had a few bruises on him but he didn't care. He just wanted her out of his life.

The rest of the day, Jason and Elizabeth planned a surprise for the boys. They were going to get a cute beach house and then check out the different Hawaiian Islands. Their first stop was going to be Pearl Harbor. Jason wanted to see the ships especially the USS Arizona. Elizabeth wanted to see if their little house was still there. It could be all in their imagination but they both felt like it was a lot more than that.

Jake's session with Franco went very well and Elizabeth was so happy to finally see a real smile on both Franco's and Jake's faces. Jason had relaxed enough that he invited Franco to dinner with them at Kelly's.

They got to the dinner and saw Sam with Danny. Jason went in to see his son and give him a hug. He then turned around and walked out. "I think the Metro Court it is. It's either that or we have Franco up in our room for more room service. I think that I might be able to talk one of the waiters into getting us our meal at Kelly's and bring it back for us. How about that?" Elizabeth saw that Sam was in there and that was why he changed his mind.

"Hey, I have to be going but I will take a rain check from you guys. I had a great session with you Jake and I can't wait to see you on stage." Franco knew the reason was because of Sam but he could tell that Jason was really not in the mood for company.

Dinner was quiet and the boys took their baths and got ready for bed. They were watching a movie about World War II and the look on their father's face was one that they never wanted to see again. He just had a terrible day. Cam got his brothers into bed and decided to read one of his books before going to sleep. Elizabeth looked at Jason and said that she needed a shower and that he should join her.

She got behind him and gave him a great rubdown. She got him all cleaned up and then herself. She got them out of the shower and then cuddled up in bed with him. She massaged his back and neck and she could feel the tension slowly easing away. It was soon after that he fell asleep.

Elizabeth tried to read but she quickly closed her eyes too and fell asleep.

Elizabeth woke up and realized that she was back in the late 1600's in Salem, Massachusetts. She looked at what she was dressed in and saw a familiar face. He was walking next to her and his smile lit up his face. "Good day John! I hope to get back to my parent's house before the storm comes in. The weather here has been terrible lately."

"I agree, Miss Elizabeth. The clouds look like they are about to open up at any time. I do need rain for my crops but I could do without all the noise." Elizabeth and John laughed at that for a few seconds.

Samantha who has just moved into town likes what she sees in John Smith. She knew that he was already promised to Ms. Elizabeth Browning but she didn't care. She knew things that would make a man fall at her feet. Most men were no stranger to her and that was how she liked it. She didn't want to have to work and she was on her own since her family disowned her. She didn't care because she knew that she would find someone rich who could take care of her the way she deserved. She had left a wake of men behind her. Most of them died with a smile on their face. She had potions and spells that she used to get what she wanted and she was about to became Mrs. John Smith and if she didn't then heaven help the ones that stood in her way.

Elizabeth saw Samantha and tried to walk the other way. She didn't trust the woman who wondered into town on her own. That is something that didn't happen in this area of Massachusetts. She must have come from Boston or New York because this was simply not the way it was done in Salem.

Samantha had heard about the witch trials from some of her friends in Boston. She knew who to talk to about it and if someone wanted to get rid of a person then they just made up a story and said that person was a witch. She knew that she had to play her cards close to her vest because Elizabeth and John were very well liked in Salem. Her family came over on the Mayflower and so did John's family.

John and Elizabeth had known each other since they were four years old. Well, John was six years old and Elizabeth was four years old. They mothers were best friends and so the family had made arrangements for the two of them to be married when Elizabeth turned 17 in two weeks. John was 19 and he was going to college in Boston. They wanted the two of them married before John went to school. They already knew where they were going to be staying in Boston while John went to college. He was going to be a doctor.

Samantha was small and most everyone thought she was 18 or 19 at the most but she was 25. She looked young and that is why no one really knew how old she was or how many people she had destroyed. She was about to destroy two more lives and the lives of Salem were never going to be the same.

Samantha went to speak to someone who was in charge of the witch trials. She told them that she had seen Elizabeth making potions and giving them to John. That is why he was marrying her and that she wanted Elizabeth to stop. She knew that John could get sick and die from these potions if he took them too long. She had just put some of her favorite potion into John's water.

John went to take a sip of the water and started to choke. Sam knew exactly how much to put in to make him sick but that was it. She wanted to prove a point. She wanted Elizabeth to hang so she could get John to marry her.

When Elizabeth was asked if she had given him anything to drink she said yes. She said that she got him water from her well at home. She always got him some and he did the same for her. They told her that she was being sent to jail for trying to poison her fiancé. She was so upset about it because she loved John. They were set to be married on her birthday.

Her birthday was at the end of September and she loved that time of year. The family had been making preparations for the past month. Her parents heard about the accusation that was leveled against her and they were shocked. John was shocked too. He didn't believe that she would do that to him.

Sam, knew that she had to push it a bit more but it backfired on her. The potion that she fixed for John ended up going to Elizabeth's father instead. Her father quickly got sick. Elizabeth wasn't even near there at the time because she was in jail.

Elizabeth's father said that either John was trying to kill him or that John was doing this to himself and he should be in jail instead of Elizabeth. John went into the jail with her. The jailers were not paying attention and they put the two of them right next to each other.

"Beth, I know that you did not put something in my water. I hope you know that I didn't do anything to hurt your father?" Beth looked at John and a tear fell from her eye.

"I know you would not hurt my father and I did not hurt you. I think that it is strange that a new person shows up in town and she accuses me of witchcraft. How do we know it is not her that did it? I love you John. We both know that we are either going to have to leave here forever or we will be swinging together. As long as you are with me, I will not be afraid."

"You make me so proud and I love you so much. I agree, as long as we are together I will not be afraid." The two of them went before a judge and jury and both were found to be guilty.

Their families were at a loss at what to do. They all went to the jail and said their goodbyes to Elizabeth and John. On the day they were to get married, they were both hung for being witches. They were hung side by side and were seen to have been holding hands when they died.

Jason woke up and looked at his angel lying next to him. He could feel that something was about to happen and he prayed that he could figure it out before something terrible happened.


	4. Chapter 4

I believe in past lives and sometimes the ones that we love are carried over into the next life and sometimes it is the one who hates us that is also carried over. Jason is seeing the people in his life now are people that he remembers from his dreams or maybe memories. He sees that he doesn't always look the same but he can feel in his heart that he is the same person. Certain people in your life are there for a reason and Jason soon realizes that he has to go carefully with Sam because she is the one person who can truly hurt him and Elizabeth. In the rose garden of Elizabeth and Jason's love is the thorn and her name right now is Samantha Morgan. I do not own the rights to these characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital.

Elizabeth wakes up and starts shaking. The dream that happened that night was all too real. She could tell that she had a great life up until that point. She could feel the love around her and the second that Samantha was there, it turned. She wondered if the problems that she had been having with Danny's mother are the same problems that she encountered in her past lives. She knew the answer to that but didn't know what to do. She felt that it was about to happen again and that was why she and Jason were having those memories together. She could also tell where in the dream he was in by the way he would move his body. He knew that he was about to wake up, so she just snuggled back into him.

"You are a sneaky clever little vixen aren't you. Maybe Samantha was right and you are truly my little witch." The minute he said that, he could feel the room get about ten degrees cooler.

"I am sorry about that. I think I forgot exactly where I was in my dream and that we had just got hung for being a witch. The thing that surprises me the most about that was the person who said that against us was the true witch and they didn't even see that."

"That is one life that I don't want to go back in or even think about again. The one that intrigues me is the Pearl Harbor one. I love history and even though it was tragic, it was a part of us and our country. I would like to see if the people who were in our dreams were real. If we were that couple. I can still feel how happy we were. I can feel the sunshine and smell the flowers outside, I try not to think about the planes and the death. I think about the love and the wonderful life that we were sharing with our beautiful daughter." Jason knew then he needed to figure out why he was having these feelings and seeing the things that he did. He also wanted to take her and the boys to Hawaii. He was interested in the family of that little girl too.

Jake, Cameron and Aiden knew they were awake and ran into their room and jumped on their bed. The boys were wrestling with their dad and she felt a peace come over her from watching that. Then she could sense that a cloud was surrounding her and she felt like she was falling.

Too many weird things were happening in the past few days and she was worried that maybe her and Jason were both losing their minds. It sounded funny but she knew that maybe Dr. Collins could help them figure out what was going on with them.

"Dr. Collins, this is Elizabeth Webber. I need to talk to you about some strange things that have been happening to Jason and myself. Is there a place that the three of us could meet so we can tell you what is going on?"

Kevin could tell in her voice that it was really tearing her up and so he said yes. "Meet me at the Metro-Court dining room in half an hour."

"Okay, we will meet you then. Thank you." Elizabeth got off her phone and then got in touch with Laura.

"Laura, can you do me a favor? Jason and I need to talk to Dr. Collins for a little bit but I don't have anyone to stay with the boys. We are staying at the Metro-Court and we are meeting Dr. Collins downstairs in half an hour."

Laura laughed. "I see, that is why my date suddenly cancelled on me. I am downstairs right now. I will be there in a few minutes and I would love to hang out with my grandsons."

Elizabeth could see the irony in that if she wasn't so upset. Laura was upstairs before Elizabeth could even turn around to think. She let her in and the look on Elizabeth's face made her realize that it was not a social call but something much deeper and darker.

"I can stay as long as you need me. I love hanging out with my guys." Her grandsons left their dad and ran over to Laura. They loved her as much as they did Monica.

Jason had heard everything that was going on and he was ready to leave when she was. The two of them headed down to the dining room and saw Dr. Collins sitting alone waiting for them.

"I must say I am a bit intrigued with our conversation. It was very short but I can tell that you have a lot on your mind. If you need or want more privacy, we can go back to my office."

They were at a corner table away from everyone else. "I guess I should start. A few days ago, I got my memories back. Most of them but not all. I realized that I was in love with Elizabeth but didn't know how to approach her so I did something that I regret and went to tell my ex about it and not Elizabeth. Whenever I go to Spoon Island and look at certain people or look at the rocks, I see blood on one person and a body of a women on the rocks. I realized that the woman is Elizabeth. It looks like after the Nurses' Ball, Elizabeth goes to Spoon Island and is pushed out of a window and falls to her death. When I saw Hayden for the first time, the blood was literally on her hands. The last couple of times it was on Sam's hands. The other thing that I have been having I believe our past life memories of both Elizabeth and myself. We both die in these dreams and we both have the same dream and we try to figure it out but not sure where or how to stop."

Kevin listened to the two of them tell him the dream. One could start and the other one would tell some more of it. "Okay, I am intrigued. It looks like history wants to repeat itself with Samantha. The only advice I can say for right now is to stay away from Sam. At least for you, Elizabeth. I know that you can't Jason because of your son. Be careful and follow your instincts."

"Laura is upstairs with our sons. I will send her down here so you can have your date. Thank you for listening to us." Kevin gave Elizabeth a hug and shook Jason's hand.

"Tell her that I am at our favorite table. No problem, but remember to be careful."

Elizabeth went upstairs to get Laura and also she had more rehearsals and so did Jake. The boys, Elizabeth and Laura went back downstairs. Laura went to see Kevin while rehearsal time was waiting for Elizabeth and Jake.

Sam had finished her rehearsal looked at Elizabeth with such hate in her eyes. Elizabeth could remember seeing that same look on her face in your dream from the night before when she was telling everyone that Elizabeth was a witch.

"Break a leg, Elizabeth." Sam then walked off and the boys and Elizabeth all felt her anger.

"Mom, why is Danny's mom so mad at you?"

"I think that she expected your dad to stay with her but he chose us instead. She is not very happy about it."

The rehearsals went off without a hitch. The Nurses' Ball was in three nights. It was getting closer to the time which everyone at the hospital helps participate in some way.

The day flew by and soon it was time to go to sleep. The boys were happy to be staying at the penthouse and away from Hayden. She didn't like their mother or them and she let them know every chance she got.

Jason and Elizabeth made love that night and she could feel a change come over her. She knew right then that she was going to have another life growing inside of her. She knew it would be a little girl that they would call Lila Rose. When the fell asleep, she prayed that one night was would be a happy dream but she knew that it would turn sad in the end.

Elizabeth woke up to the birds singing in the tree outside their little house. They had moved from the city and were living somewhere on the plains. She was thinking it could be Kansas or Nebraska. The view from their home was breath taking. She was so happy. Her husband was right there with her and she had two sons and two daughters. The ages ranged from two to twelve. Their oldest was John Jr. after his father. He was twelve and ready to be a farmer on his own. Their oldest daughter, Rose was next and she was ten. Their youngest son was Peter and he was seven. The youngest was a surprise and her name was Katie. She had just turned two the month before. They had a sturdy house built by her husband, John and her name was Beth which was short for Elizabeth.

"Beth, are the boys ready to help me bring in the cattle. I have enough help but I knew that Johnny wanted to go and I thought Peter should go too. We will be gone just a few days and we will have a couple of calves to go with the ones we have already. I know that fields needed to be plowed but two days aren't going to hurt it." Beth knew not to ask him to change his mind because he had been planning on getting the two calves for the past year. They got by very well but not like they did in the city. They both came from well to do families. The families approved of their marriage but not leaving the city and moving onto the plains. John wanted a fresh start and away from the city.

They already had John Jr and Rose by then. The move made their love stronger and when they found their piece of property it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

John and their sons went on the cattle round-up and auction. Beth took her girls and started to plow the fields as a surprise for their father. Rose kept Katie occupied and the two of them went to feed the livestock and then they went to pick flowers for their table. The next day it was more of the same. The field was done and now they were inside making pies for when the boys and their dad came back.

"I see that the weather is turning a bit. I hope we get a good soaking rain for the fields and our crops. Everything is plowed and planted. I hope that the weather is not too bad because I think that we have something over the opening of our cellar." The weather started to get bad and Beth let her girls sleep with her. The three of them huddled in the bed praying that the thunder storm would be over soon.

"I can tell that something else is coming. I am afraid that we will have to make it to the cellar. Let's go to the barn and get the lantern. I will light it up and we will bring it down there with us." Katie started to cry. She didn't want to go down into the cellar but Rose promised her that they would be fine. Beth had supplies already in the cellar. Beth got the lantern and took them to the cellar. She could feel the pressure from the tornado and knew it was closing in on them. She couldn't see it but she knew it was there. Rose held onto her sister while her mom climbed down to be with them. Katie started crying for their dog. She had always been loyal and came with them from the city. Beth, told her daughters that she would go get them but if it gets too bad, that they had to latch down the door. She knew that Rose could do it. She also knew that if she left that she might not make it back but she had to try to get their dog. She opened the door and went to find their dog. Her name was Ruby and she was watching Beth from the barn. Beth went over to get her. "Come on, Ruby. We need to go protect our girls. That got Ruby to move. She got to the door and opened it up to get Ruby inside. The tornado was right on them and she knew that she couldn't get inside safely without one of her daughters getting hurt or worse.

"Rose, latch the door. I will be all right. I don't have time. You have to do it now. I love you both." Beth knew that she was going to die but knowing that her girls were safe, made it easier for her to go.

A few minutes later, the tornado and all the damage was over. Rose and Katie went to find their mother. She was their hero. She died saving their life. Later that day, John and his sons made it home.

John looked at Katie and Rose and wondered what happened. He saw where the tornado went and the destruction it left. The barn was gone and the roof was taken off the house. The field that Beth had plowed and planted their crops were fine. Rose stayed with her mother all night praying that she wasn't truly gone. John looked at his beautiful wife and started to cry. He had been gone only three days. How can this happen? Why did I go?

John felt that his whole life was over but he looked at his children and knew that he needed to be strong for them. He had to continue on for their sakes. He never found anyone like her and never remarried. He lived for another ten years and died of a broken heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason woke up crying. He was not liking how these dreams had been going. Elizabeth was also quiet and it made him wonder if she was starting to feel that maybe the two of them together was not the best thing.

"Stop it. I know what you are thinking but that is the wrong way of going about things. I think that this life we have right now is the one we need to fix and just trust our hearts enough that it will not end in tragedy. We both know it will end someday but our souls keep getting pulled back to each other. We have gone through so much and it is just in this life, I am not counting all the other times. We need each other as much as we need the air to breathe. I love you, Jase. There is no one that I would want to be with then you. You have my heart and my soul. Please don't shut down on me now."

Jason looked at Elizabeth and realized that she was right. Their life was not easy but it was so worth it. He wanted to make sense of everything they have been through. He also knew that maybe if they wrote about their love and their different lives that it would bring some peace to them. It will be something for the two of them. They didn't need the money but he wanted to see if the people that they had been dreaming about, existed and what their real lives were like. There were a couple of them that would be easy to find out about but some of them were too long ago that it would be impossible.

Jason went on the internet and found some interesting ways to find if they people existed. They didn't know the exact day of some of their deaths but he knew where and about the time it happened. A lot of them, just their first names and sometimes he knew both names.

"I was thinking about our dreams or maybe past lives. I want to know more about them. I want to find out if they were real or if we just somehow had the same dream of these people without it meaning anything. I just can't think that it was all for nothing."

Elizabeth was on the same page as him and showed him the list of names and time periods that they dreamed about together. "I say that it would make a great project to do when the Nurses' Ball is over. I say we start in Hawaii. Maybe you will get lucky and see me in a bikini." She started to laugh and he grabbed her and held her. He loved the feel of her and smell her. She was everything to him.

The boys were wondering what they were talking about. "Dad, are you and mom getting married. Is that what you guys are talking about? We all agree that the two of you are a match made in heaven." Jason looked at Elizabeth right then and realized that he didn't think about that but that is what they needed.

"I plan on taking you three boys and your mom to Hawaii. We wanted to do a little exploring into the history of the area, especially Pearl Harbor. How would you feel if your mom and I got married there? We could ask your grandmothers to come and maybe have a few friends meet us down there. You guys could give me a bachelor party while Laura and Monica gave your mom a bachelorette party. I think that we should do that." Then Jason went down on one knee. He took out a box that he had been hiding for the past few days. It was the ring that he had gotten her before he knew that he was Jason.

"I kept the ring. I knew that deep down I would ask you again but this time, we have our family here and it is perfect. Elizabeth, will you do the honor of marrying me?" Elizabeth pulled him up and started to cry.

"Yes, I will marry you. I love you so much and now our family is complete." The two of them were so happy and then it seemed like the sun had just finally came out.

"I will call my mother. I will leave you with the other phone calls." Jason then walked outside and saw Elizabeth still on the rocks. He could see her in the dress that she had picked for the Nurses' Ball and also the ring on her finger. He saw the look of hate on Sam's face and then she changed and tried to be the one to comfort him. It was like she was two people. One that loved her son and him; the other side was cold and calculating. That was the side that pushed his Elizabeth to her death.

He knew that he had to figure out why Sam would do that and why Elizabeth was on Spoon Island. He also had to make sure that she didn't go there for any reason after the ball. He knew that it might come down to a fight to the death but it was not going to be Elizabeth lying on the rocks.

He called Monica and asked her if she would be a part of their wedding in Hawaii. He didn't go into the details but just gave her the time and place.

Elizabeth called Laura and asked her to come to the wedding. She wasn't sure because of Lucky but she knew that she needed to be there. She also asked Nik and Spencer to go to the wedding and they accepted. She then called Patrick and Robin to invite them to their wedding in Hawaii. She asked Emma if she would be her flower girl. Jason wanted Danny to go but was afraid to ask Sam if he could go.

He didn't want to see her before he had too. There was just too many hard feeling right now between the two of them and she knew that she would use Danny against him.

The rest of the day flew by with Jason and Elizabeth getting the arrangements made for their wedding. They wanted to get married on the beach as the sun was setting. The wedding was in two weeks and they planned on going a week before and staying a little while longer. The boys were going to be with them the whole time except for Danny.

Jason had called Sam to tell her the news and asked if Monica could bring him down but she said "no". He knew that was going to happen but he tried and he wanted Danny to know that he was important to him even if his mother tried to make it look otherwise.

Monica did take the boys for the next few days. Elizabeth was going to have to shop for her wedding gown and accessories in Port Charles or she could like in Hawaii. She wanted to see the styles so she knew what she had in mind. Pip, Felix and Sabrina were going to help her pick out her gown and Jason was going to fly them in a few days before the ceremony. Then fly everyone home. It was going to be the two of them for a week secluded from everyone for their honeymoon.

They went to bed early because the dreams from the last few nights were getting to be a bit too much. Tonight they were going to have two dreams. One was from the past and the other is from the future. Well very close future.

They settled down to sleep and they always slept holding hands. Sometimes they would wake up with their hands in other places but it always started out with them holding hands.

Elizabeth could tell that the dream she was having was taking place in the first part of the 20th century. She loved that time because of the fashions that were worn then. She worked with her family in their own little general store. They were up north, in either upstate New York or Vermont. The snow was falling and it was Christmas time. The year was around 1916 or so.

Elizabeth was putting out some of the merchandise when a young man who just joined the army came in looking for some things to take with him before leaving for war. His family was wealthy and just moved into town a few months before that. Jason was the younger son. He had an older brother and a younger sister. He saw Elizabeth and smiled. She smiled back and went to see if she could help him. "What can I do for you this beautiful December morning?"

Jason kissed her delicate little hand and said, "I need something to tide me down till I leave here in a few hours. I want something sweet but not sure what." Elizabeth gave him a kiss that made his toes curl. She had a way of making him feel like he was a freshman in high school all over again but she was straight out of college.

"I have many things that I can give you but what do you want to give me back." Jason knew the answer was something that he had been wanting for a while but didn't know how to ask her.

"I would like you to write me while I am gone. I also would like to marry you when I get back home." Elizabeth was stunned. She knew that she would say, yes because he was what she needed and wanted.

"I want you to come home safe to me. I know how ugly war can be and I wish that you didn't put yourself in harm's way. Can we go for a walk before you leave? I will just tell my parents that I am taking an extended lunch. Just wait for me outside." Jason did what she asked and waited outside.

"Dad, I am going to take a walk with Jason. It is his last day here before he leaves for war. He asked me to marry him when he gets back. I love him dad and I just want you to know that." Her father gave her a hug and she went to put on her coat and join Jason outside.

They went for a nice long walk and talked about their future. They knew that he might not make it back but she knew that he had her heart. The thing that they didn't know at the time was a storm was coming into town. Jason was supposed to go that day but because of the bad weather they delayed the new recruits till leaving after the Christmas holiday.

They walked back to the general store when Mr. Webber handed Jason a tele-type saying that he needed to stay till the first of the year. The storm had wrecked power to a large portion of the area where the recruits would be training. They were not sure how long it would take them to fix it and since it was so close to Christmas, they decided on having the recruits come after that.

"I just received a pardon for a few days till after Christmas. My parents have gone to a friend's place for the holiday and Emily and Alan Jr. are gone with them. You can keep me company at my family's place if you would like." Elizabeth realized that it would be the perfect time to get married. She just wanted to hear it from him.

"I think that you and I should go to New York City for a couple of days and get married. That way in case something happens to me, you will be taken care of." Elizabeth didn't want to hear anything about him not coming back. She did want to tell her father about them getting married. Her mother was out of the country buying things for their store.

"Dad, Jason is going to be here till after Christmas. We have decided to go to New York City and get married. I hope you wish us well." Her father gave her a hug and handed her some money.

"Think of this as a wedding gift. You need to take the bus into the city. It will be the safest and quickest way to get you there. Come back when you are ready. You know that your mother will be upset and so with the Quartermaines but I know that the two of you love each other and that is all that matters." She kissed her father's cheek and Jason shook his hand.

They packed a couple of bags and then got the bus for New York City. The bus was crowded, filled with people going to the city to shop or visit family. Elizabeth loved being with Jason and knowing that they were going to be married.

They made it into the city and found City Hall. They filled out the paperwork and had all the necessary information with them so they could get married right then. The judge married the young couple and wished them well. Jason found them a little hotel room not far from where they just got married. He couldn't believe that he was so lucky to have found the woman he was supposed to marry. They spent the next couple of days, walking thru the city and looking at all the beautiful decorations. They found themselves a tiny little Christmas Tree that they decorated with popcorn and cranberries. The room smelled so good with the tree and they were very happy.

The day before they were to go back home, they got a telegram saying that Jason was to leave for boot camp on the 8th of January. Married recruits can take their wives and families with them and so Elizabeth had decided to go with him.

They were on the bus going home to tell everyone about their wedding when the bus hit an icy patch and went off the mountainside. There were no survivors from the crash. It took Elizabeth's father three months to find out that his daughter was on her way home to tell them she was going with Jason to boot camp. Jason's family knew the same week it happened but were so upset about him marrying Elizabeth that they wouldn't tell her family.

Jason woke up just like he had the last few nights. Elizabeth was at his side but this time, it was a shock to her system what happened to them. She cried but not so much for them but for her father who didn't know that his daughter had died because Jason's family was so angry about the wedding that they wouldn't give her family some peace.

They went and watched some television, anything to numb their feelings. Jason took her into his arms and carried her back to bed. They made love like it might be their last time. Jason took everything so slowly that it was almost torture for Elizabeth. She did give as much as Jason did and she took it too like Jason did. She felt like she was on a rollercoaster and the way that Jason looked at her was if he thought she was a delicate piece of china.

She was right partly because of him seeing her on the rocks, looking like a broken doll. The second dream was just for Jason. Elizabeth doesn't have a clue about what Jason has been seeing.

They fell asleep in each other's arms when Jason started dreaming again.

It was the afternoon of the Nurses' Ball. Jake, Elizabeth and half the staff at General Hospital were practicing for the ball that night. Lucy Coe was in charge and not taking any prisoners. Jason watched her from afar and then he saw Sam. She just finished her number and went plowing and nearly knocked Elizabeth and Jake over. She just looked at them like they were some bad germs that she wanted to wipe out.

She walked over to Jason and acted like there was nothing going on. "I want you to know that I have been thinking about letting Danny go to the wedding. I have to learn to let go of you so I guess taking Danny to Hawaii will be a way of letting go."

"Sam, you are not invited to the wedding. I will have my mother bring Danny with her to Hawaii. There is no need for you to have to fly there and not be able to go. This means to much to my family to let you try to ruin for us."

"Excuse me, I was just trying to help so Danny could go. I will not let you bring Danny or even let Monica take him. It is either you let me bring Danny or he doesn't go."

"Okay, I will ask Elizabeth how she feels about you being there. We both know that you and her are not friends." Sam tries to play it cool but he could see the change in her when he told her no. She was wrestling with the good and the bad in her and he prayed that the good would take over the bad.

The next few hours were crazy. They got ready for the Nurses' Ball and the night was great fun from the beginning to the end. Jason loved watching his future wife and son on the stage. They were finishing up when Nik asked Elizabeth for a favor.

"Can you come home with me? I have a bad feeling about Hayden and I need to make sure that everything is alright. I don't know why but I just have a bad feeling." Elizabeth knew that Nik would not ask her to go to Spoon Island unless it was very important. She went with him and they took the launch to the island. The storm had started kicking up and there were flashes of lightning everywhere.

"I have always hated this kind of weather here on Spoon Island. It reminds me too much of Emily." Nik and Elizabeth walked inside and saw that the power had gone out. Nik went to check on the generator so they would have some power on. Elizabeth was walking down the hallway when she saw Sam.

"What are you doing here? I figured that you would be with your family right now. You know that it is dangerous here especially when there is a storm. Remember your friend, Emily. You wouldn't want to end up like that. Although, I think it would be better to see you fall thru a window down onto the rocks. Maybe you will be lucky but maybe you won't."

Sam pulled out a gun and put it to Elizabeth's head. She forced Elizabeth onto the ledge like she was forced onto by Anthony. "I remember hearing stories of how Jason saved you up here from crazy Anthony. That is the night that Emily died. I think that you should have died that night too and you two could have been together. Oh well! I guess I will be getting the wedding on the beach in two weeks. Jason will realize that I am the right one for him and you aren't." Elizabeth got up on the ledge and that was about the same time that Jason got to Spoon Island. He saw them together and realized that Sam had a gun and was forcing Elizabeth up on the ledge. He had felt a sense of déjà vu. He just prayed he would get up there in time. He ran as fast as he could. He got out on the roof and he saw Sam push Elizabeth off the ledge to her death.

Sam thought that she had won but she was wrong. Jason knew that Elizabeth's sons were now orphans and that he had a choice as to whether he could live without her or not. He saw Nik and he looked at his cousin like she was dirt. "How could you do this to her? She is my best friend. Emily is gone and now you took away Elizabeth from me. Nik was distraught and Jason was at a loss at what to do. He called 911 for the rescue and also for the cops.

When the PCPD showed up, Jason led them right to Sam. She still had the gun and the cameras would prove that it was Sam that pushed her off the ledge. Jason answered their questions and then went down the rocks to his sweet Elizabeth. He was in shock for a while and no one could reach him.

The only thing going on in his head was that he needed to be more aware and quicker. He didn't care if he went over the ledge with her, he needed to do anything to save her.

He woke up suddenly and realized that it was just a dream, for now. What would he do if this was a premonition. How could he stop the love of his life from dying? What was he going to do the night of the ball?


	6. Chapter 6

I am glad that everyone is liking this story. I have decided to do a sequel to it where I have the Morgans go on a road trip to visit the places that Jason and Elizabeth dreamed about. I want this to be a soul searching type of trip and I will have them find the stories of the lives that they may have lived in the past together. I have one more night for their past lives dream and also one that Jason has about what happens after the Nurses' Ball. Then the next chapter or night will be the Nurses' Ball. The following chapter will be what happens after the ball and then flying to Hawaii to get married. Once they are married, will finish this story and then I will start of the sequel. I do not own any of these characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital. The only ones I own are the ones in their dreams. Thanks for reading!

Jason couldn't shake the dream he just had. He knew that it was a sign that someone was telling him that he had to protect his family. He wasn't sure if everything that happened, would happen but if it did, that it would surely kill him. The boys needed both of their parents and he couldn't let her die.

Elizabeth looked at Jason with a worried look. She had never seen him act that way after a dream. They had a few really bad ones lately but it proved to her that Jason was the one for her. She loved him and would do anything for him. They decided to go for a ride on his motorcycle. That was the one time that they both felt truly free. It was the rush of adrenaline the had them hooked.

They went to the garage and got his motorcycle, they drove to their favorite spot and went over to the bridge. They had been there countless times and now it seemed so familiar to him like it was an old lost friend.

They decided to go further because the rehearsals were over until the run through tomorrow morning and afternoon. She and Jake had to be there for noon, so Jason decided to take her out of town for the night. They drove to one of the neighboring towns on one of the many lakes in upstate New York. There was a cabin there that Jason had bought for him and Elizabeth to escape too when they were hiding their relationship from everyone. The cabin was never sold and Elizabeth totally forgot all about it till Jason parked the bike.

Diane had reminded Jason about the property and no one else knew about it not even Sam. He had checked it out on one of his rides to clear his head. He got the power turned back on and even got cable and internet put out there. It was so simple and rustic but it still had everything that a couple in love would need.

Jason carried her across the threshold and pretended that they just got married. Elizabeth played the part of the adoring wife and she fell in love with the little cabin. She knew that if there were ever to bring their boys that it would have to get a bit bigger or they would have to make them a tree house or something to sleep in. The bathroom had the old fashioned claw foot tub. There were so many things that Elizabeth had forgotten about until she saw her easel. There were a couple of paintings around and when she looked at them, she remembered one of her dreams that she had when they had gone there. It felt like it was something that hadn't happened yet but would someday. She saw a picture of a mother and her small child. She was rocking her baby in the portrait. She looked like Elizabeth but in a way it looked like one of the women from her dreams.

She then saw the picture in flames and she dropped the painting thinking it was really on fire. The painting unnerved her so much that Jason had to put it in the very back of the cabin. Jason knew what she saw because he saw it too.

"Okay, now I am getting a bit unnerved. Do you think the fire happened to the mother and child in the picture or was it a warning for this cabin?"

"I am thinking it happened to the mother and child. It seemed like there was someone else with her in the portrait. I just don't understand how or when I did this painting. I would have remembered that, or do you think that I thought it was a dream."

Jason was just as upset as Elizabeth was and he had a feeling that the dream would be the one they would have that night.

Elizabeth called Monica and talked to her sons. She told them that Jason had taken them on a road trip on his motorcycle. We are spending the night here at an old cabin that Jason bought a long time ago. Your dad and I would go there to forget our life for a little while. It is beautiful here and we will have to bring you here one day.

They went out into town to buy some food supplies for their dinner and breakfast in the morning. They kept it light so there would not be a lot of trash to take back. Elizabeth loved being with Jason and she prayed that there would be no dreaming tonight. Tomorrow was the Nurses' Ball and she needed her mind on that and not something else.

Elizabeth and Jason cooked dinner together and had a wonderful meal. There was just enough for the two of them without any leftovers. Their dessert was strawberries and whipped cream. They both took their time in bed feeding each other the berries and cream. The two of them had a great time and after that they made love in which they knew they would need the tub. The two of them were like little boys in the mud except it was juice from the strawberries and whipped cream which made them sticky.

Jason got the tub ready for the two of them. There was soft music on the radio and candles burning brightly. They washed each other up in the tub and then helped each other rinse off the suds. Jason then got Elizabeth into her robe and he put a towel around his hips. Elizabeth could see how tense he was and had him lie down in bed. She gently massaged his shoulders, neck and then back. She rubbed him down completely from his head down to his feet and everywhere in between.

She took her time when it came to lower part of his anatomy. She took pleasure in making him come for her. She felt a rush knowing that she had that power over him. When she knew he was about to come for a second time. She took off her robe and began to ride him. She took great pride in pleasing him and herself. He couldn't see to get enough of her. She loved the feeling of such power in her hands. She wanted him to know that she was his and his only. She never could let herself go with anyone the way she could with Jason.

They cuddled together talking about their wedding in Hawaii. She wanted it on the beach as the sun was setting. She was happy that Patrick, Robin and Emma were able to go. Nik, Spencer and Laura were also going. She talked to Lucky and he congratulated her on her upcoming marriage. He talked to his mother and the boys before getting off the phone. He promised to take the boys to see Ireland in August. It would be a really nice time to see the country and when they got back it would be time for school to start.

The two of them fell asleep holding hands just like they had for the past couple of nights.

Elizabeth realized that she was in the dream, the minute she opened her eyes. She got up and wondered around her apartment. It was on the small side but it was very comfortable. She could tell that she had been painting and she was very good at it. The era of her paintings, she figured was the late fifties, early sixties. She knew that she was up north and it was fall. She could look out the windows and see that she was close by to a college. She thinks that she is in Boston. She looked around at the campus and decided to check things out.

"Hey Beth! Did you find out what you got on your chem test? I hate chemistry but that is okay since I have found the man that I want to marry. He is so sweet and sexy. The problem is he is Italian and from Rhode Island. Can you believe that. My parents will never let me marry an Italian boy, especially one from Providence." Elizabeth realized that she was staring at her friend like she had never seen her before.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I think that I must have left my head back at the apartment. I forgot why I came out here right now. I think I must be in love or something. Don't you think that love takes away all of your brain cells?"

"I think that your boyfriend, Sean takes away all of your brain cells. Why can't I find a nice rich Irish boy who wants to marry me and proposes in the middle of a family reunion. Do you know our father is still asking me when I am going to find a nice Irish boy too? Thanks for that!"

"I am sorry if my fiancé messed up your plans for being daddy's favorite. Are we going somewhere or I am missing something else?"

"You really have forgotten. We are going to the Cape this weekend. Dad is good friends with the president's family and we get to spend the weekend at their place. I am so happy that I will get to see Teddy Kennedy and Bobby Kennedy. You really are something. Sean is picking us up at the apartment but I asked to meet me here first because I need a favor."

"Okay, spill. What could I help you with today?"

"So harsh for a younger sister. You are supposed to do my bidding without all the sarcasm. It is simple. When we get to the Cape, pretend like we are not sisters. It is hard enough as it is for all the guys to see you so cute looking but really, now that you are engaged, it is like every man in this state wants you. I also plan on meeting up with my friend. I can't let dad know I am dating someone who is from Rhode Island."

"You know dad is not that bad about Rhode Islanders. He doesn't hate the whole state just the ones that are "in the mob". Dad has tried to protect us for a long time and know that the Kennedy's are in the White House, it will be easier for us. Sean has a couple of friends that are older and they are very good looking and they are Irish."

The two sisters then went back to the apartment and waited for Sean. Sean picked up his girl and proceeded to kiss the heck out of her. Her sister, Sheena was testing her patience. She realized that her sister was playing a dangerous game and she hoped that her sister did not get hurt.

Sean listened to the two sisters bickering. He loved his fiancé and her family. He was very proud of being a law student and hoping to go into the family business soon. Beth, she was a great artist and she would be a great wife and mother. His family adored her and respected her family. He just wished that they could just go off somewhere and be married already. His family and her family planned on making their wedding, the top place to go in Boston the following summer.

They made it to the Kennedy Compound and Beth's family were already there. They were staying at a home nearby but they were going over there the cookouts and people meeting.

"I am glad that the three of you have made it here. I heard that there was some explosion that tore an apartment complex down not far from the university. They say it was a mob thing or something like that."

"Dad, this is not the time or place to be talking about that. We found the beach house already and dropped off our suitcases. I love it. Is Steven coming in today or tomorrow?"

"Your brother is too busy running for Senate that he can't make it up here. Can you believe that he is actually trying to run in the tiny little state? What is wrong with everyone, wanting to go there?"

"You do remember that mom is from there? She was born and raised in Rhode Island. I love going there and hanging out on the beaches there. My grandparents still live there. Sean, let's go check out this place."

Sheena wondered off and Beth lost track of her. A couple hours later, Beth could not find her sister. She was very worried about her and went to see her mother. She stayed at the beach house because the Kennedy's were not in her circle. She had ties to different things that even Beth's father did not know about.

"Hey, mom! Have you seen Sheena? She must have wondered off but I hope that she is not hanging out with that guy from Providence. Dad would have a fit." Just then, her sister showed up with her very drunk boyfriend.

"Sheena, your sister told you not to go down there looking for trouble. I know that you are older than her but you know that going against your father is not the way to make a happy family." Sheena had also been drinking and then she started to get loud.

"I don't care what my sister thinks or my dad. I wanted to marry you but you had to fall for my little sister. We have been friends since elementary school. We dated on and off in high school and now you are marrying my little sister. I don't understand that." Beth looked at her sister and realized that all this time, she thought her sister loved her but was actually jealous.

Beth walked outside and took off her shoes. She walked along the water's edge and the water felt great on her feet. Tony, Sheena's boyfriend followed her outside. Beth was too upset to notice that she was being followed. She was about a half mile from the beach house when he caught up to her.

"Hey, you scared me. Shouldn't you be with my sister right now or on your way home?"

"Your sister and I are not dating. She wants your fiancé back and she has paid me good money to get rid of you. She says that I need to make it look like an accident but I can have some fun first." Beth was scared because she knew that no one was looking out for her right now.

She ran from him but he liked that. There were only a few houses around and a lot of places to hide. She ran up to some rocks and tried to climb them. Tony grabbed her legs and pulled her off the rocks. He tore her dress and pushed her down. She tried to fight him but couldn't because he was too strong. She prayed that Sean would come look for her and then she saw a light flashing. She first thought it was a lighthouse but the beam got stronger and soon Sean was there. The two started fighting and Tony pulled out a gun. Beth was scared but not for herself but for Sean. She truly loved him and would do anything for him.

Beth grabbed a hold of Tony. She was standing right in front of him when he pulled the trigger. She went down in a heap and Sean was crying over her body. He picked her up and cradled her. He knew who Tony was and that he wasn't going to be able to leave there alive. He didn't care and he just hung onto Beth with all that he had. A few minutes later, they were both gone. Tony put in extra bullet into each of them to make sure that were truly gone.

Sheena went with her family when the cops told them about the young couple. It seems that the young woman was raped and her boyfriend must have found them. The rapist then killed the young woman and then while the boyfriend was cradling her, the rapist killed him.

Sheena, knew who did it but couldn't say without everyone knowing that she had arranged for her sister's murder. The mother had heard the argument and also watched Sean leave to go find his fiancé. He was not about to let an ex-girlfriend stand in the way of his happiness. Sheena was scared because her mother could tell on her at any time.

Their mother kept the secret till her dying day. Sheena left home soon after her sister's murder and moved to New York. She found a nice man and lived a very boring life but she is still free to this day.

Jason cuddled Elizabeth into his arms. There was always this thing between them that dealt with life and death. Sometimes when you have dreams like that, it is a warning for the future or a way to forgive something in the past. It seems that the years were closing in on this life and it was about to happen soon, for better or for worse.

Jason still saw the flashes from Spoon Island and he needed to make sure that never happened. He just needed to figure out who asks Elizabeth there and who is after her on the island. He prayed that he could figure it out since tonight was the Nurses' Ball.


	7. Chapter 7

Today is the day that you all have been waiting for, it is the Nurses' Ball. There will be no dreaming here but the hero will be put into action tonight. Does anyone die? Do they both die or will the person on the rocks even be there? This chapter will answer those questions. I hope you enjoy it.

Elizabeth and Jason just woke up from another past life. It was a harsh tale of love and betrayal. Especially since it came from her sister. Sarah in this life is like Sheena from the past life except there were no killings involved. There was a love betrayal with Lucky but nothing like the last one. This time the trouble will come from someone who has both everything to lose and also everything to gain if Elizabeth dies and no one finds out it is her.

Jason can still picture Elizabeth on the rocks and still sees blood on Sam's hands. He has to figure out whether to keep Elizabeth away from Spoon Island or keep Sam away from Elizabeth. Time was running out for the couple and the only one who could fix it is Jason.

The two of them got up and went to make breakfast. Elizabeth made some eggs and fried some bacon. Jason made the coffee and the toast. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Jason wanted so much to tell her about his dreams but he didn't want to make the day any worse. It may change where the accident takes place but it probably won't keep what was going to happen, not happen.

There was a comfortable silence between them and they got ready to leave the cabin. Elizabeth washed the dishes and took the linen off the bed. She would wash them the next time they came up there. There was even a washer and dryer in the cabin. Jason double checked to make sure that nothing was left on. He took the garbage and he was going to find a place for the trash along the way.

They got on Jason's motorcycle and left the cabin. They found a trash can at a rest area along the way back. The two of them rode back home and was back just in time for Jake's rehearsal. Jason and Elizabeth watched their son perform together and they loved the fact that he was enjoying himself. You could see how hard he practiced and that being with both his parents and also the therapy was a big help into getting his head into a better place. He needed it because of what was done to him in Greece.

Elizabeth also practiced her number with her friends from General Hospital. They saw that the ring that he had given to her as Jake was back on her hand. The looks from Sam and her family told Elizabeth and Jason that they needed to go. It wasn't so much her family but the look on Sam's face was something that Jason had seen before and he realized that he had to keep the two of them apart.

The afternoon was over and Elizabeth, Jason and the boys were getting ready to go to the Nurses' Ball. Laura was there as Kevin Collins' date and she had told Elizabeth that she would take the boys over to Spoon Island for the night after Jake's performance. Elizabeth had thanked her for that because she planned on having a great night alone with her fiancé. They were leaving with the boys in two days to Hawaii. Everything was ready for the trip. Two days before the wedding, the rest of the guests were going to arrive and they would leave taking the boys with them, the day after the wedding.

The dress that Elizabeth had planned on wearing to the ball was ruined by a clumsy moment by her fiancé. The new dress that she wore was a beautiful flower print that went to just below her knees. It reminded Elizabeth of the flowers she was going to be wear in a few days.

Jason slowly started to relax. They went downstairs to the ballroom and checked it out. The room was beautiful and they couldn't wait to see what was going to happen. Jason had bought a table for his family. Sam had invited herself and Danny to the table instead of sitting with her mom and sisters.

Sam pushed into Elizabeth knocking her down. She twisted her ankle then and Jason was furious. Elizabeth had practiced so hard for her part in the ball but now it was all over. A few people saw it happen, but Sam said it was an accident. Elizabeth and Jason knew that it was not an accident but let it go. The ball continued and Jake went up on stage to do his number. He got scared at first and then saw his parents and then he felt confident enough to continue.

When Jake's act was finished, Laura offered to take the boys home. The boys wanted to go upstairs to the penthouse. Jason gave Laura the keys and she thanked him. Jason then went back inside and saw that Sam was talking to Nik and Hayden. Nik told Sam to leave it alone and that was when Sam slapped her cousin across the face. She then walked out of the ballroom. A few hours later, Jason and Elizabeth were about to retire to their room. Sam had stolen Laura's phone and sent a text making Elizabeth think that one of the boys was missing. She threw down her phone and took off for Spoon Island.

She got to the island and went up to see Laura. Nik answered the door and let Elizabeth inside. "I got a text from Laura saying that one of my boys is missing. Do you know anything about it?"

Hayden hated Elizabeth but she could tell that Elizabeth believed the text enough to go to Spoon Island without calling first. "Elizabeth, calm down. I think that someone must have taken Laura's phone and pranked you. Laura called from your son's cell saying that she misplaced her phone and that she was up in the Penthouse. She wanted the boys to be able to relax and they wanted to stay at home. So she went up there, I think she told Jason." That was when she realized that she left her phone there too and took off without saying where she was going.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you too. I forgot my phone too. Can I borrow one of your phones or can someone tell Jason that I am here and that I am on my way home now. I have to go. Thanks for telling me Hayden." That was when the door opened and Sam was staring at Elizabeth with a gun.

"Okay, sweet Elizabeth. It is time to get this party on the road. Pop some corn, Hayden and get a seat to Elizabeth's death. I know that you want to be on hand to help my cousin get over her. You know that he really does love her on some level, just like my Jason. He will be mine in a few hours. Well I guess minutes is more like it."

Nik then texted the police to say an intruder was in his house with a gun to the head of one of his best friends and plans on killing her. Get there as fast as possible. He also sent the text to Jason. Jason was already halfway over on the launch at that time.

Sam realized what Nik had done but that was okay because she would already be gone by then. She wanted Jason but that would have to be for another day. Sam then put the gun to Elizabeth's head and made her walk onto the roof. She wasn't sure if she was going to have her jump or she was just going to shoot her and push her off the roof. One way or another, she would die.

Jason heard the commotion on the roof and made his way up there. Every time he got to this point in his dream, he would watch her die. He couldn't do it. He had to save her or die trying. The police saw what was going on the roof. They got to the island and started their way up to the roof.

Sam realized that she was not getting away with killing Elizabeth. She was cornered and didn't know what to do. She knew that she had a choice about letting them go and going away for a little while or she could take down the one that broke her heart and his fiancé with her.

The police arrived and Sam was at a stalemate. She wanted Elizabeth dead but she didn't want to hurt Jason. She was a bit freaked at the moment and that is when, Jason tried to get her to see that the only thing that she could do now was to go in peacefully. "Sam, you have to think about one thing and that is our son, Danny. Do you want Danny to grow up with no mother and father like you did? Your parents love you but you didn't grow up with them. Do you want Danny to have to grow up going between Alexis' house and Monica's house? I think that you know that is not the way he would want to live. How do you think he is going to feel if you kill Elizabeth, me and yourself? You are taking the parents away from four young boys. Do you think that it is fair? I know that it is not fair because you had to go on thinking that I have died, so did everyone else. Elizabeth and I also had to go on thinking that Jake was dead and that broke our hearts. You have to know that you matter. You may have gone around this the wrong way but you still have good inside of you. I want you to know that if you were successful and you killed my sweet Elizabeth, that you would have killed me too. I would never have gone to you after losing her. You are not the second runner up in a game called love. She is the one and only. You were never even in the game. I am sorry if you thought that I loved you more than I did. You deserve someone who will love you for you. We all deserve that. I hope someday that you understand that and that you can feel good about yourself and your life." Sam dropped the gun and gave up. She looked thoroughly beaten and that she needed a really long rest.

The police got statements from everyone and Elizabeth just held onto Jason for dear life. She was still shaken even after they made it to the penthouse. Nik had called his mother and told her all about what happened that night. She asked if he needed her to come home but he said no.

"I am not sure what kind of shape Jason and Liz will be in when they get there but I think that they will be needing you to help with the boys. Danny will be going with them when they go to Hawaii to get married. I love you, mom. I just want you to know that. It could have been Hayden and me too that were pushed off the roof. She had totally lost it till Jason was able to talk her down." Laura thanked Nik and told him how much she loved him.

Jason and Elizabeth made it to the hotel. Kevin was there and it was a good thing too. The looks on their faces told Kevin everything that he needed to know. "Laura, thank you for watching our boys. You don't know what a blessing it was to have you come here tonight instead of watching them on the island. I feel much better knowing that you were able to keep them safe."

Laura gave Elizabeth a hug. "Nik called and told me what happened. I am so sorry that she did that to you."

"I have something that will help calm you down and sleep tonight. No dreams for you. Jason, I also have something for you. I think that the reason that you got there so fast is because you knew something might happen."

"I have been having premonitions for the past few nights and when I got there, I was right in the middle of it like the other times, but this time I was able to think a little clearer and tell her what she needed to hear."

The penthouse had plenty of room so Kevin and Laura had a room, the boys shared a room and the last room was for Jason and Elizabeth.

Alexis had been at the station all night trying to get some information on her daughter and what kind of charges she may be facing. She saw how distraught her daughter was and went to talk to her. Sam told her mother, that she tried to kill Elizabeth, Jason and herself. She also told her that she thought that Jason would still want to be with her and he told her no. "Danny is the one that I am afraid for now. Can Jason have custody now because of what I just did?"

"You have to get better first before you can even think about Danny. I want you to know that Danny will be fine with Jason. He loves his son and no one is going to hurt their relationship. I am not sure if you are going to Pentonville or somewhere else. You need help wherever you go. I will make sure of that. I am on your side but you have to know that what you did is something that can't be taken back. I don't know what I would have done if you have killed Elizabeth. She is the mother of three young boys. She has roots here and even though she is not perfect, she loves Jason with all her heart. She would have died for him like he would have for her. I don't think that he would have done that for you. I am not trying to hurt you but you have to know that his feeling for her are a lot deeper than his feelings for you. Even when you were married, he would always go to her if she needed him. She did the same thing for him. Danny would have never forgiven you and neither would Jason. He would not have gone with you just because Elizabeth died. You must know that. I will find out what they have on you and what the DA plans on doing about it."

Sam just sat down in her cell. She starred at the ceiling and saw that she almost had what she wanted. She just needed one more chance. He was getting married in Hawaii. She had to get out on bond and then escape to stop the wedding. She just had to play her cards right.

The DA went to the station and found out about what Sam tried to do to Elizabeth Webber. The police commissioner wanted to know what the DA had planned for Ms. Morgan. Her mother, Alexis wanted to know too what the DA wanted to do to her daughter.

"I have read everyone's statements and I think that she gets the help that she needs from Shady Brook. If anyone disagrees, please tell me?" Everyone agreed and knew that it was best that she would go as quickly as possible.

The next morning, Jason spoke to Diane and asked for her to go to the judge and get full custody of his son, Danny for him. He wanted Danny to go with them to Hawaii and see his father get married to Elizabeth. Diane said that she was on the way and that she would be back that afternoon.

Diane went to Family Court and found a judge to hear her case. He saw everything that happened the night before and granted temporary custody of the minor child to his father until the court finds out what is going on with his mother.

The judge said that he would be able to take the child out of state for their wedding. Diane then went back to see Jason and gave him the good news. The family was very excited that they were going to Hawaii and starting a new chapter in their life.

To be continued…..


End file.
